


First thought when I wake up is “My God, he’s beautiful”

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Series: I'd Lie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Hand Jobs, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That night was the night. After you said your poem out loud, I knew it was over. I just…there was no one else, but you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First thought when I wake up is “My God, he’s beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Chapter 13 and 14 of “If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie.”
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/69854051425/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-21-most-ardently) and the title is from the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, of course.
> 
> I'll admit, this one was a bit more difficult to go with the gifset because I've already had Stiles and Derek confess their feelings, but hopefully you all still like it!

Derek is drawing circles on Stiles’ palm. He doesn’t even seem to realizes he’s doing it. Stiles feels so, so good. So loved. They haven’t said they love each other yet, but Stiles is pretty sure he’s falling. Hard. Every time Derek looks up at him and raises an eyebrow or shoves him after Stiles annihilates him in Mario Kart or in moments like this, when they’re both just laying down watching a movie and existing, Stiles feels his heart try to reach up his throat and get his mouth to shape the words, “I love you.” Stiles doesn’t know what he’s waiting for, but he resists.

“You know…”

Derek looks over to him, doesn’t stop drawing circles on Stiles’ palm. “Hmm?”

“I never gave Lydia that poem.”

Derek raises his Confused Eyebrow.

“The one from that night. Where you came over and tried to help me write it. So I could have one last chance to woo her.”

Derek’s expression evens out, but doesn’t really show what he’s feeling. “I remember.”

“That night was the night. After you said your poem out loud, I knew it was over. I just…there was no one else, but you.”

Derek looks skeptical. “You said she ripped it up, though.”

“Yeah, I did. I didn’t want you to think that your help with the poem was _completely_ meaningless.”

“Well, if it got you to realize you had feelings for me then I’d hardly call it meaningless.”

Stiles leans in, kisses Derek and Derek sighs like he’s the lucky one. Boy, has Derek got it wrong. He’s gonna prove it to Derek, too. He deepens the kiss and feels Derek get with the program when his whole body shifts, backs up against the headboard, so that Stiles can straddle his lap. Stiles’ hands both find purchase on Derek’s bare chest and he slowly drags them down as he starts kissing down Derek’s neck.

Derek gasps when Stiles’ teeth drag over his nipple and Stiles smiles, can feel Derek getting hard through his shorts. Stiles sees Derek reach toward Stiles’ crotch area and smacks Derek’s hand away. “No, no. None of that.”

Derek raises an Are You Stupid? Eyebrow. “You know, when one’s dick is hard and one is making out with one’s boyfriend, it is somewhat understood that one will want said boyfriend to touch one’s dick.”

Stiles sputters. “What are you—why do you—shut up. You no touchy today. Keep your hands behind your back, if you must. I’m doing all the work. If I even see one of your fingers twitch in my direction, this ends.”

 _This_ being Stiles stroking Derek through his shorts. Derek groans. “God, yes. That sounds—yes.”

Stiles tugs Derek’s shorts down and Derek’s adorable cock— _Oh my God, did he just refer to Derek’s cock as adorable? He’s got it bad. So bad—_ pops on out like a Jack In The Box. Stiles laughs because now he’s thinking of an Adult Version of a Jack In The Box and how hilarious it would be.

Derek looks offended. “Are you laughing at my penis?”

“Never. Never would I ever laugh at something so beautiful. How dare you even suggest that that’s what was happening.” Stiles doesn’t feel like explaining his Jack In The Box invention, so he tugs his shorts down and wraps his hand around his and Derek’s cocks. Wow. Stiles didn’t realize how big his hands were until now. He’s grateful. He gives a couple tugs and Derek surges forward, catching Stiles’ lips in an open mouthed kiss. Ooh, dirty. Stiles likes dirty. He gets lost in the kiss for a moment and blindly reaches for lube.

He can’t find it and he doesn’t want to stop kissing Derek. Derek is just going all out right now, constantly changing which angle he’s kissing Stiles because no angle seems to be enough. He’s breathing heavily and it’s just making the kiss hotter—both in temperature and in Stiles’ Boner-Meter. Finally he grasps the lube and he backs off of Derek a little so he doesn’t get lube everywhere. He puts some on his hand and throws it off to the side. Derek looks down at their cocks as Stiles starts stroking them both. Stiles watches Derek as Derek watches Stiles’ hand. Stiles sees Derek’s chest moving as he inhales and exhales.

“God, Stiles. Your hands…”

“Right? Who knew they were so big? I’m honestly impressed. Like, they don’t fit around both of our dicks, but shit.”

Derek shakes his head and just as he opens his mouth to speak, Stiles twists his hand a little, gives special attention to that vein. You know the one. Wait. No, you don’t. You’ve never seen Derek’s penis. Anyway, it’s right on the underside of the shaft and anytime Stiles runs his tongue or his finger or even looks at it funny, Derek whines. Which he does right now. And immediately blushes, as he always does after that whine. “Sorry,” Derek mumbles.

“Why do you always apologize when you make incredibly filthy noises? I love your filthy noises. You should always make filthy noises.”

Derek smiles, just a slight uptick of his lips and Stiles kisses him, soft. Derek’s mouth falls open and Stiles takes advantage of the situation, lets his tongue run on the inside of Derek’s bottom lip then puts more pressure on Derek’s mouth. Derek’s teeth dig into Stiles’ lip and whoops, Stiles’ turn to make a filthy noise.

“I’m close, Stiles.”

“Good because I’m about to lose it and I really want to come at the same time.”

“Ridiculous, you’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

Stiles connects eyes with Derek and Derek just looks at him. “Yeah, I do.”

Stiles comes, keeps stroking because Derek’s not quite there yet. He crouches down and puts an open mouthed kiss on Derek’s nipple, which does the trick.

Stiles plops down next to Derek after they’ve finished and Derek’s drawing circles on Stiles’ hip now. “So, that night in your room. With the poem. That was the first time you ever really let yourself think about me, you know, romantically?”

Stiles doesn’t answer right away. He thinks back to Valentine’s Day, when he found out Danny gave Derek a Valentine Gram. “Remember Operation Valentine Gram? When we were trying to figure out who was my secret admirer?”

Derek’s entire face begins turning crimson and he looks down at his hand drawing the circles.

“Anyway, I couldn’t even remember anyone that I kissed at the damn booth, which is why I needed your help so bad. The only kiss that really stuck out to me was ours.”

Derek looks back up at Stiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and I thought at the time that it was just because it was my first kiss with a guy and it was a really awesome kiss. Then you said that Danny gave you a Valentine Gram and I didn’t even know what to feel, honestly. I just…I didn’t like it. But, I knew that it didn’t make sense that I didn’t like it because Danny’s a great guy, so I just pretended to be supportive.”

“You looked at me like I was crazy when I said I wasn’t interested in Danny.”

“Well, duh! Everyone’s interested in Danny!”

Derek kisses Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m interested in you. Have been for a while now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, to answer your question: yes. That was the first night that I realized what I was feeling, but I was suppressing some jealousy when it came to Danny for a while there.”

Derek kisses Stiles on the shoulder again. It’s so gentle and caring and affectionate that it’s making Stiles’ heart try and make his mouth shape those three words again.

“Anyway! Since we’re on the topic of that poetry night, I think it’s time you make good on your promise.”

Derek gives him the Huh? Eyebrow.

“Trace the scattered freckles on my skin with your lips! Make the heat of my blush rise beneath you!”

Derek pushes Stiles off the bed and Stiles cracks up, but Derek ends up making good on his promise, after all. The only problem is that Stiles has a lot of freckles and Derek refused to touch his dick until he’s kissed every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one at a decent hour! I'm so proud of myself.


End file.
